This invention relates generally to hangers for supporting articles on a perforated panel commonly known as a "Pegboard", and specifically deals with the problem of shielding the outwardly protruding end of the hanger arm.
Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,084 discloses a flexible plastic guard for shielding the protruding end of a hanger arm. Although the material cost is low, the guard disclosed in the Valiulis patent must be molded by relatively complex and expensive dies. Introduction of the guard to the marketplace has been inhibited by the high cost of the dies and by the need for separate dies for each standard length of hanger arm.